Solid-state chemists, following nature's geologic examples, have transformed common silicate, aluminate, and phosphate building-blocks into zeo-type materials with elaborate structural frameworks. These porous materials provide molecular sieve and catalysis technology vital to countless applications in diverse industries. There is an ongoing need for new materials having such properties.